madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Zhcted
Zhcted is the one of five prime kingdoms in Europe set in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This kingdom also a home to the legendary Black Dragon King and seven renowned Vanadis as it's protectors. Overview Zhcted is one of the largest and strongest kingdom in the light novel's version of Europe. The country's strength comes from its formidable military power, lead by the seven legendary Vanadis, female warriors who wielding the power of the Dragonic Tools. Their original role is to protect and fight for the mysterious Black Dragon King, who united the tribes of Zhcted into the country that is known today. In present times however, these Vanadis act as governors and generals of their own respective territories. It has been 300 years since the Black Dragon King declared himself ruler of the land. The country's national flag is the Zirnitra (lit. "Black Dragon Flag"), which is designed with the image of a black dragon, adorned with seven swords (representing the Vanadis). Depending on the location, each territory has its own climate and environment, such as Olmutz, which is often snowy all the time. Since winter is much colder and longer than in Brune, the people of Zchted celebrate the so-called "Solar Festival (Maslenitsa)" which is held once spring comes around after winter. Also, they believe that Dragons are the ultimate mysterious beings in the kingdom and thus are worshiped. The country even has a law against killing dragons, especially the black ones, which are related to the founding of Zchted, aside from their extreme rarity. History The Legends of the Black Dragon King and Vanadis Zhcted's legends began from a chaotic times in Europe, where conflicts were sparked almost in everywhere. In these turbulent times, the war was so devastating that took it's toll, famine and depression were prevalent and the people were suffering from it's consequences. A mysterious knight appeared and claimed himself as a incarnation of the Black Dragon, who promised a great victory and prosperity for those who fight along side with him to end the war's outbreak. His declaration however was largely ignored by nobility and aristocrats across all kingdoms. However, certain seven tribes instead allied themselves to the knight as they believed he would be unlikely savior of the continent. To prove their loyalty, each tribe elders sent their daughters, who were also trained in martial arts during their youth, as the knight's concubine. Impressed over their beauty and bravery, the knight then presented each of these princesses their own Viralt (Dragonic Weapon), a sacred weapon rumored to be possessed with the power of the dragons and their materials were even made from dragons. With that has done, the knight would promoted his brave concubines as Vanadis, the group of powerful Valkyrie whose role to protect the knight from any danger while fight for his reputation across the land. With the Vanadis and the seven tribes as his primary support, the knight led his army to the Great War and emerged victorious. This victory would later established a proud Kingdom of Zhcted. After the kingdom's establishment, the knight, now proclaimed himself as Zhcted's first king, separated his seven territories to his beautiful Vanadis and elected them as these territories prime protectors, with each govern a territory. In order to control the Vanadis authority powers, he declared himself that only the Zhcted king ruled over Vanadis and they will fight for him to maintain the kingdom's long-living prosperity. With this, the Kingdom of Zhcted would rule for three centuries to come and it's legends became the renowned lore for generations. Subjugation of Brest In another century ago, Zhcted also fought against Horse Rider's tribe for Brest which resulted Zhcted's victory by subjugating the tribe. As the result, Brest was annexed by Zhcted. The kingdom also gave the Horse Riders a pastoral land for their agriculture, and charged them to pay a certain amount of sheep and silks annually as a tax. Feud with Brune For over 20 years, Brune and Zhcted have fought each other for dominance. Their recent conflict was due to a flooding river that caused by a heavy rain. As the result, flood victims instead blaming each kingdoms for their "inefficiency". Despite both kingdoms petitions to solve the problem, rumors about the flood control's flaw has brought hostility to both kingdoms and finally resulting an imminent war.Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 1 Brune's crisis began when King Faron diagnosed a strange illness that crippled his health, causing Brune suffered it's civil turbulence. To make matter worse, infamous Brune's dukes, Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Benzer Ganelon were feuding for domination after Faron, but nobody stood up against them due to their notorious reputation. In order to secure Brune's fragile stability, Prince Regnas became Faron's heir and the crown dispute between Thenadier and Ganelon was temporarily suppressed. Besides Zhcted, other kingdoms also saw Brune's turbulence as their opportunity to invade Brune. Prominent Figure Current Figures *Viktor Arthur Volk Estes Tur Zhcted *Eugene Shevarin *Ilda Kurtis *Eleonora Viltaria **Limlisha **Rurick *Ludmila Lourie *Sofya Obertas *Elizaveta Fomina **Naum **Lazarl *Valentina Glinka Estes *Olga Tamm *Figneria Former Figures *Ruslan *Orgelt Kazakov *Alexandra Alshavin Other Figures *Tigrevrumud Vorn *Titta Crown and Viceroys Crown *(*) Eugene was originally declared by Viktor himself as his successor despite his humble origins. Because of Ilda's war against Eugene due to a misunderstanding over the poisoned Vodka, which prompting Ila assumed that his brother in law was trying to kill him, Viktor remained as a king until the reconciliation between both nobles. Viceroys *Characters in bold are the current lords of their respective territories. *Characters in italic are the former lords of their respective territories, either they are deceased or resigned. Vanadis Main Article:Vanadis Primary as the protectors of the proud kingdom, the Vanadis are the first line of defense to repel any invading kingdom, while claiming victories over the conquered territories in the name of Zhcted. Neighboring Kingdom Trivia *According to the author, Zhcted is based on Russia, or to be more specific, a combination of all Slavic culture region. http://theinterviews.jp/mfj_tsukasakawaguchi/5269054 *Throughout the novel story, Zhcted was the only kingdom that survived the chaos until Viktor's illness. *Polesia (or Polesie) is a region of Eastern Europe. Polesie (Polesia) extends eastward through modern-day south Belarus and north Ukraine, and ends within Russia.Polisia *Osterode (or Ostróda) is a Polish city. Ostróda Reference Navigation Category:Kingdom Category:Location Category:Zhcted